dslmudfandomcom-20200214-history
CSRs
Clan-Specific Reclasses These reclasses can only be gotten by joining a clan. Every clan has very specific requirements for gaining the reclass in question; usually you have to be 51, donate eggs, and all sorts of other stuff to prove that you're worthy enough for it. Unless it's a Conclave CSR, expect to spend a lot of time (200+hrs) working and RP'ing towards it. Battleragers and Bladesingers are also able to be earned in their respective kingdoms, as special cases. ---- #Battlerager BATTLERAGERS Battleragers are a special reclass available only to dwarves who have learned their special art from clan Wargar. They are very skilled warriors, with a preference for short handled weapons which allow them the control necessary for multiple attacks in battle. Their major advantage is the ability to work themselves into an extreme state of rage during battle. Perhaps it is the adrenaline from this enraged state that gives them the ability to do so much damage. The dwarves of Wargar have since shared the secrets of the Rage with the other clans of Thaxanos. CLASS: ANY RACE: DWARVES ALIGNMENT: ANY alignment CLAN: //WARGAR// only KINGDOM: //THAXANOS// only Default: attack, attack, bash disarm, block, parry dagger, rescue, damage headbutt, kick, charge Top ---- #Runesmith RUNESMITH All Dwarfs have a strong mistrust towards magic, but this does not mean that over the centuries they have not learned how to use it in various ways. Although most are unable to cast proper incantations in the form of spells, the Dwarfs have mastered the art of endowing everyday items with arcane powers by means of magical runes. Dwarven weaponsmiths and artificers have acquired unsurpassed skills when it comes to making magic weapons and armour, but the guild of the Runesmiths has brought the use of runes one step ahead, for they have managed to channel the power of runic magic into runestaffs, allowing them to actually cast spells in a similar way to wizards of other races. This form of magic was given to the Dwarves of Wargar by Cliath, whom was severly wounded by Deathmeer the Abhorrant. Cliath wanted the Dwarves to lead the charge against Malachive and the Abhorrants and thus entrusted the power of runes to Hill and Mountain Dwarves. Only clerics of Cliath may learn the ways of the Runesmith. Cliath does not allow Runesmiths outside of Wargar, with the exception of retired Dwarves who retire to Thaxanos. CLASS: CLERIC (Must Follow Cliath) RACE: H-Dwarf and M-Dwarf ALIGNMENT: ANY alignment CLAN: //WARGAR// only Default: enhancement, protective, transportation weather, runesmithing, runestaff parry, meditation, benedictions Top ---- #Bladesinger BLADESINGER The Bladesinger is an elite member of the Shalonesti clan Kyorl, skillfully combining magic and might to defeat his foes, and the foes of all elves. The Bladesinger is a rarely multi-classed mixture of Mage and Warrior, effective using his spells to augment his swordarm. Bladesingers have more magical power than do pure warriors, but not quite as much as mages. Bladesingers cast spells at close to their actual experience level, and don't suffer the CP costs that warriors do when selecting spells for themselves. Bladesingers are proficient in many skills that pure mages cannot learn, such as disarm and bash. However, Bladesingers are restricted to the use of daggers and swords in their adventuring careers. Their dedication to both combat and magic forces them to use a narrow range of weapons, and being that elves have a natural affinity to swordfighting, the Bladesingers drift towards short and long swords. Bladesingers also have the unique ability to use a dance-like combat style known as the Bladesong. The Bladesong has been handed down from elven generation to generation, and is a graceful, deceptive combat style that only elves, with their natural agility, can master. As members of the Shalonesti clan and Kingdom have intermingled, it is now possible for those in the Kingdom to train in these arts. CLASS: ANY Class RACE: ELVES of any subrace (Except D-Elf) ALIGNMENT: ANY alignment CLAN: //SHALONESTI// only KINGDOM: //SHALONESTI// only Default: damage, enhancement, transportation detection, dodge, attack parry, combat, circle reposition, stab Top ---- #Eldritch ELDRITCH With the impending threat of Chaos and the coming Wars, Zandreya bestowed upon her chosen race the teachings needed to defend themselves against the incoming onslaught. It was through this cultivation that the Eldritch came to be. Borrowing a handful of spellbooks from both the cleric and the mage, they are able to cast debilitating maledictions as well as summon mountainous beasts. Once fully trained in the basic arts, the Eldritch is able to choose from one of three exclusive paths, the sun, the moon or the stars in which they can draw energy from in order to inflict a more focused and powerful magic upon their enemy. Only after an abundance of time and mass training through loyalty and dedication, may the Eldritch be able to seek a second path. CLASS: CLERIC only RACE: ELVES of any subrace (Except D-Elf) ALIGNMENT: ANY alignment (Must Follow Zandreya) CLAN: //SHALONESTI// only Default: enhancement, protective, transportation weather, eldritch, parry meditation Top ---- #Invoker INVOKER Invokers are a special reclass only available to mages of the Conclave. These highly specialized mages are able to call upon special magics which make them quite powerful. These mages also have the ability to stop other characters from taking any action by surrounding them in a web, and have perfected the art of hiding themselves from detection. Who can be an Invoker? CLASS: MAGES only RACE: ANY EXCEPT Kender, Hill/Mountain Dwarves, Giant Ogres, Bugbears, Wemics ALIGNMENT: ANY alignment CLAN: //CONCLAVE// only Default: combat, detection, illusion invocation, transportation, protective astrology, enhancement Top ---- #Necromancer NECROMANCER The Necromancers of the Conclave are regarded as dark and vile creatures; heartless, soulless magi whose presence and talents are scarcely tolerated by the rest of their clan. They wield frightening power over death itself, and have been often spotted doting over corpses, harvesting pieces of the body for use in their dark Art. Necromancers are a special reclass, available only to those mages who choose to join the Conclave. The Necromancers are generally evil, though not necessarily so, and despite rumor and legend, generally associate amiably with the rest of the wizardly classes. The nature of their Art requires that they distance themselves somewhat from people; after all, one never knows when one's best friend would make an excellent corpse host. The school of Necromancy is by far the most powerful and most costly of the specialized magicks. Necromancers suffer terrible physical deformities and disabilities, and find themselves often unable to sleep, their nights terrorized by nightmare dreams and memories from beyond death. They receive precious little physical boon from leveling, and are severely limited in weapon selection. Nevertheless, with the ability to conjure entire armies of lifeless soldiers to fight for them, they are far from a helpless lot. CLASS: MAGES only RACE: ANY EXCEPT Kender, Shalo Elves, Tinker Gnomes, Hill/Mountain Dwarves, Giant Ogres, Bugbears, Wemics ALIGNMENT: ANY alignment, typically evil CLAN: //CONCLAVE// only Default: combat, detection, enhancement maladictions, necromancy, transportation astrology Top ---- #Transmuter TRANSMUTER Transmuters are a special reclass only available to mages of the Conclave. These highly specialized mages are able to call upon special magics which make them quite powerful. They have access to spells which allow them to alter their appearance, make side effects permanent, and reduce or enlarge characters. CLASS: MAGES only RACE: ANY EXCEPT Kender, Hill/Mountain Dwarves, Giant Ogres, Bugbears, Wemics ALIGNMENT: ANY alignment CLAN: //CONCLAVE// only Default: beguiling, combat, detection enchantment, enhancement, illusion alteration, transportation, astrology Top ---- #Battlemage BATTLEMAGE The battlemage is a rather different reclass than the regular Conclave ones. A fairly specialized "niche" reclass, they are trained in various methods of receiving damage and helping their fellow Conclavers. Battlemagic also includes some of the only methods of healing given to magi, as well as increase their own toughness, rescue when people are fighting and create strange, warped creatures for their own use. However, they do not receive the Conclave CSR bonus for spellcasting like the others do. CLASS: MAGES only RACE: ANY EXCEPT Kender, Hill/Mountain Dwarves, Giant Ogres, Bugbears, Wemics ALIGNMENT: ANY alignment CLAN: //CONCLAVE// only Default: combat, astrology, detection transportation, enhancement, battlemagic protective, beguiling Top ---- #Paladin PALADIN The holy warriors of the Knighthood, Paladins are a specialized warrior-cleric mixture, and the holiest of Knights. To become a Paladin, one must be a Knight and earn the right to reclass from the leader(s) of that clan. Paladins receive excellent hit points, and sport one of the best THAC0's in the game. They receive mana as a cleric, and cast at their actual level. Paladins can use detection, a skill generally not allowed of warriors. Paladins also have access to a handful of holy spells, used to detect and destroy the undead. Paladins can also heal blindness, poison, plague, scourge, curse, and blights by touch. CLASS: ANY class RACE: HUMANS only ALIGNMENT: Lawful Good (informal rule) CLAN: //KNIGHTHOOD// only Default: strike, riding, charge polearm, attack, holy healing, curative, parry smite, block, maladictions benedictions Top ---- #Confessor CONFESSOR CLASS: RACE: HUMANS only ALIGNMENT: GOOD CLAN: //KNIGHTHOOD// only Default: ---- #Shadowknight SHADOWKNIGHT These are the Chosen Knights of Necrucifer. Only those with dedicated hearts and minds whom serve Necrucifer will be allowed to be blessed with His many unholy blessings. Shadow Knights live only to serve Necrucifer, and bring the Prophecy to Algoron. CLASS: ANY RACE: HUMANS only ALIGNMENT: EVIL - Follows Necrucifer Only CLAN: //SHADOW// ONLY Default: riding, polearm, unholy healing, curative, benedictions broadswing, rapture, disarm Top ---- #Shadowmage SHADOWMAGE Long ago, the warlocks and witches of Storm Keep claimed that the Gray Robes' Magic did not stem from Drakkara, but from Necrucifer himself. Drakkara punished the Gray Robes, and made it known that She was the source of the magical power of all Evil, including that of Storm Keep. In the mists of time when Necrucifer fought with Austinian, the blood of Necrucifer tainted the rivers and oceans and its very essence permeated everywhere in the land. In an effort to find his way back to Algoron, Necrucifer found a way awaken the presence of His fallen blood on Algoron by using it to harness the wild magic of warlocks and make it His own. Now Evil can claim that their hold on magic is stronger. The Gray Robes of Storm Keep have retained the ability to steal the magic of other professions through the wild magic of brewing, making them natural enemies of the Conclave as a renegade school of magic. CLASS: MAGE RACE: HUMANS only ALIGNMENT: EVIL - Follows Necrucifer Only CLAN: //SHADOW// ONLY ---- #Dragonslayer DRAGONSLAYER CLASS: RACE: Any race ALIGNMENT: Any alignment CLAN: //SLAYERS// only Default: ---- #Monk MONK The silent and imposing monk. Their order is the offspring of an ancient cult of manatonicists in the old Serpantol Empire, who were run out of their homeland just before it was destroyed by the Yinn. Only true manatonicists may reclass into a monk. Monks are expert combatants, being able to strike a dozen times in a single round. They disdain most weapons, using only their hands and staves. They are healers as well as mages, utilizing healing, enhancements, and combat to keep themselves alive. They receive hit points and THAC0 as a warrior, and mana as a mage. They are not affected by the moons. To become a monk, the aspiring manatonicist must venture into dae'Tok, and find the Temple of the Serpent's Eye. Therein lies the secret to the monastic life. Monks are forbidden from using any channels save their clan channel and OOC. SPECIAL: **//MANATONICS ONLY//**, successful quest completion CLASS: ANY RACE: ALL EXCEPT GIANT OGRE, KENDER, GOBLIN, HOBGOBLIN, BUGBEAR ALIGNMENT: ANY CLAN: ANY, including non-clanned Default: ?? Top Category:Back to Class Page